Give me a break, Hayate
by KPT
Summary: "He was smirking at him, wasn't he? And why was he suddenly getting jealous of a dog?" Roy prepares to propose to the love of his life. But that pesky dog keeps getting in his way! A bit OOC at one part...only a bit tho :


**Small story with no real purpose... :) enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Give me a break, Hayate <span>**

Roy Mustang knocked on the forest green door, waiting as he heard the familiar "Wait one moment!" and the padding of feet on the hardwood floor.

He sighed, placing his hand on his chest and closing his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. He was Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. He never got nervous. For _anything. _But for some reason just thinking about the woman sent his emotions on the edge.

He jumped slightly when he heard the click of the lock and the creak of the door before him._ This is it, _he thought._ I'm gonna do it. Today._ He looked up to see Riza's surprised and confused face.

"Good evening, sir. What brings you here?" she said, stepping aside to make room for him to enter.

"Nothing. I was just in the area and thought I'd drop by." He said, silently patting himself on the back for making a good excuse and for just sounding _normal._

He entered the house and smiled. _Smells just like her_, he thought. She led him to the living room and seated him to the couch. He thanked her as he sat, watching as she gathered strewn papers in her hands and placed them in a messy heap in the corner of the room.

"Sorry for the mess." she said, busying herself with more papers.

"It's quite alright. I know how busy you are." She stood up, and walked toward the kitchen.

"I'm going to go and prepare us some tea." she said, leaving.

He nodded his approval, and sunk down into the couch. When he was sure she was out of sight, he reached into his coat pocket, fishing out his surprise for her. He opened the tiny black box in his hands, speculating how just looking at the small ring caused his stomach to do somersaults. He was broken from his thoughts when something nuzzled his right leg.

He looked down to see Black Hayate gazing up. He smiled and leaned forward to the dog.

"Hey, boy." he said, stroking his head.

The dog didn't pay him any attention, staring at the shiny object in Roy's hand and barking. Roy looked down at the dog, then to the ring. He held it out.

"I'm gonna give this to your master, Black Hayate." he said.

The dog stopped wagging his tail, suddenly looking angry. He growled, showing his teeth ever so slightly. Roy jumped back, confused as to what caused the dog's animosity. Riza stepped into the room moments later carrying a tray with two cups.

"Sorry for the wait, sir. I was ju-…what are you doing?" she questioned seeing as Roy scrambled to quickly put the ring in his pocket.

"N-nothing. I was just bonding with your dog, that's all." he responded with a nervous laugh.

"Bonding? Is that what you call bonding?" she said pointing out that Black Hayate was still snarling at him.

"Oh him? It's nothing." he said, pushing Hayate out of the way. The dog whimpered and growled in annoyance at the opposing hand in its face. Riza gave him a questioning look before sitting in the lounge chair adjacent to him. She reached for the tea and he followed. They sat in comfortable silence for a couple minutes. Roy looked up, marveling at how gorgeous a woman could look in just pajama pants and a t-shirt. Soon, Hayate walked in front of her, wagging his tail.

"Hm? Do you want to come up here, Hayate?" she asked before placing her cup on the table and leaning down to pick him up.

The dog barked in appreciation, and Roy watched as he snuggled himself onto Riza's lap, then turned to face him. Wait, what? Was that dog smirking at him? Roy lowered his eyelids and coughed. It was probably just his imagination. Riza grabbed her cup once more and brought it to her lips.

"So, sir, how has your weekend been going?" she asked. He raised one hand up saying

"Please, Riza. No titles here. Just call me Roy."

She gave a skeptical look, before saying

"I cannot do that, sir. It is against respect and my rank to do so. So asking again, how has your weekend been?" Roy sighed before un-animatedly saying,

"It's been very well, thank you."

They began talking about everything. Politics, weather, dreams. They laughed and had a good time. Suddenly Roy stiffened. Riza had subconsciously placed her hand atop of Black Hayate's head and was now stroking it intently. Hayate closed his eyes in contentment, wagging his tail as he did so.

Roy's hand twitced and he felt a growing sensation in his stomach. Was it wrong of him to be jealous? Was it wrong that he, in some strange way, wanted Riza to stroke his head gently like that too? To let him lie on her lap?

"Something the matter, sir?" Riza said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"What? Oh! N-no, nothing's wrong." He said.

He shook his head. What was wrong with him? How could he be suddenly getting jealous? Of a dog, even! He cleared his throat and did a slow intake of breath.

"Riza, there's something I need to tell you." he spoke.

"What is it?" she asked, releasing her hand from the dog's head.

_Okay. Do this now, Roy._

"Riza, I-"

The dog suddenly jumped, knocking his owner's cup from her hands. The cup fell to the floor, spilling its contents and shattering. Riza stood up surprised.

"Oh Hayate! What are you doing? Ugh. I'll be right back." she said, maneuvering around the shattered glass.

"No, let me." he said, kneeling to the floor. He grabbed a napkin and proceeded to wipe the floor.

"I'll get a broom." she turned and went up the stairs.

Roy turned to the dog with a scowl. The dog smugly looked up at him. He _was_ smirking at him, wasn't he!

"What are you trying to pull?" he asked.

The response was a light-hearted bark, obviously glad he had interrupted. Riza returned seconds later with a broom and dustpan in hand.

"Let me, sir." she said, brushing up the glass.

When she was done, she deposited it into a trash bin and sat back down. Her eyes quickly wandered back to the floor.

"Oh, I missed one." she said, reaching to grab the stray glass in her hands.

She quickly pulled back with an "ouch" and held her finger. Roy rushed to her side.

"What were you thinking? You can't just grab broken glass like that." he took her finger and examined it.

A drop of blood had gathered on top of her finger.

"Nothing serious…" he mumbled as he lifted her finger and placed it to his lips.

"Colonel, what are you-" she blushed as he kissed the wound.

Black Hayate swiftly got up, and ran to the side of Roy's leg. Roy's face contorted. He felt something…warm..? He slowly looked down, hoping he was wrong. He wasn't.

"Hayate, what the _hell?_" he yelled as the dog shook off the remaining urine from between his legs. Riza quickly shot up.

"Bad Hayate!" she scolded before leaving to get a moist towel. Roy sighed and turned to the dog.

"You're conspiring against me, aren't you?"

* * *

><p>After he was all cleaned up, they sat back down, Roy wearing some old sweatpants borrowed from Riza, as his pants were in the wash. They were a little short, and too tight, but he somehow managed and didn't complain, not wanting to cause any more trouble. Riza had let Hayate out into the back, closing the glass door, but leaving the curtain open to watch him roam around the yard.<p>

"I'm sorry about all this, Colonel." she said cheeks tinting slightly red.

"It's okay. I know some dogs have accidents."

That was no accident. That dog _really_ wants to piss him off.

"So what were you saying before, sir?" Riza asked.

Roy jumped, remembering what he was going to tell her. He reached into his pocket holding the box in his hand, but not taking it out quite yet.

"Um, Riza, I just wanted to tell you that I-"

_Woof Woof!_

Hayate was at the glass door, barking his lungs out. Roy quickly scrambled up, pulling the curtain closed. Riza had a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't know what's wrong with him today." she said.

"It's alright, just let me finish." Roy said, stepping in front of her. He cleared his throat once more and looked into her eyes. Her oh so beautiful big brown eyes. Oh no. He could feel his palms getting sweaty. He quickly wiped them dry on his pants and proceeded.

"Riza for the longest time I've wanted-"

_**Thud! Thud!**_

_...He's ramming himself into the glass, isn't he_. Roy thought, highly annoyed. _Ignore it, Mustang!_ He reached his hand out and took hers.

"Riza, I want you to know that I-"

**_Thud!_**

"think that you are-"

**_Thud!_**

"completely and utterly amazing and beautiful!"

**_Thud!_**

_Come on Roy, say it!_ "And this is going-"

**_Thud!_**

"to be hard to say, but-"

**_Thud!_**

"I just want you to know that I-"

**_Thud!_** _Now Roy!_

"That I-"

**_Thud!_**

_NOW!_

"I just want you to know that I love you!" he managed to squeak out, a little louder than he had wanted. The thudding ceased and Riza looked up at him wide eyed.

"You love me?"

He took his hand from his pocket and opened the box, exposing the beautiful diamond ring inside. She gasped upon seeing it, and he bent down to kneel on his knee.

"Yes, I do. I have for a long time." She took a step back.

"But all those ladies you're with. They're-"

"They're just an act, Riza. I admit that I have gone on a few dates in search for a real partner. But with them, it's not the same. That empty feeling inside doesn't go away." he looked up into her eyes.

"But when I'm with you, everything feels right. I feel my worries fade and my fears slip away. With you, I'm _happy_." Riza stared at him for a few moments. Was this real?

"I…I love you too…" she said apprehensively. "But having a relationship with you…it's forbidden. It could get us in a lot of trouble. Or even court martialed."

Roy smirked, taking the ring from in between the two velvet pieces that held it.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to make sure we aren't caught, don't we?" he slipped the ring onto her finger.

She gazed at it's beauty, thinking that she never dreamed she would ever see something this beautiful on her.

"Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?" He said smoothly, onyx eyes gazing up into chestnut ones. Riza smiled.

"Yes, Roy Mustang."

He grinned, standing up before inching his face closer until their lips met. The kiss was incomprehensible. Roy could swear he saw stars behind his closed lids and heard fireworks go off in his head.

"arrrrr…." Hayate whimpered from outside.

Roy parted from her lips and stepped to the glass door. He swung the curtains aside, and opened the door.

"Sorry boy, looks like I won." he said, kneeling down to pat the dog's head.

Hayate frowned, swiftly biting his hand earning an "Ow!" as he walked away. Roy looked down and watched the crimson dots form on his hand.

"Damn dog…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Roy! i thought the idea of a competition between Riza's "two favorite men" would be fun. Please Review! <strong>


End file.
